Jona
by Mimmy
Summary: Also eine Story nach Teil 2! Ein bisschen Norringtonnoch net später, ein bisschen Piraten und Co,ne gute Priese voll Elisabeth und gaaaaaaanz viel Jack! KEIN SLASH.....KEINE GEWALT gg. Menschen...gg. Ungetüme schon........
1. Chapter 1

Wie wir alle wissen gibt es FdK2... und auch der is mir natürlich nicht entgangen...hehe! Und hier ist sie... Bühne frei für...

**Jona**

Disclaimer: Rating is mir nicht so ganz klar! Aber das soll ja nix heißen... für mich ( mittel starke Nerven g) is es so... net ganz so heavy !Slash is in den ersten Chaps unmöglich, da es zu erst mal um existenziellere Dinge geht als ´6´... aber warum soll ich lange labern...Los geht's... und ach ja... nix is mir!

„Hallo Bestie!"

Angewidert starrte ich in den Abgrund vor mir, doch lange Zeit blieb nicht mehr, also zückte ich meinen Säbel...zum letzten mal? Holte tief Luft... zum letzten mal? Nahm Anlauf und sprang in den mit hunderten von Zähnen bestückten Schlund des Kracken!

Das war nun denn das Ende. Das Ende meines Lebens? Das Ende meiner Freiheit?

Oder war dies ein Neubeginn?

Der Anfang meiner Knechtschaft unter Davy Jones? Der erste Tag meines für hundert Jahre geltenden Fluchs, welcher mir anhaftete, seid ich mit Davy um die Pearl gedealt hatte?

Aber nein! Jetzt spürte ich den Aufprall! Nun war ich umgeben von dem Schleim des Ungetüms, das Wasser reichte mir bis an die Kehle!

Die Urfluten umschlossen mich. Von oben bis unten bedeckten Algen meinen Körper. Es stank bestialisch nach verwesenden Leichen, und bald wurde mir die Luft zum Atmen knapp!

Wie in Trance versuchte ich einen Weg zu finden um meinem Schicksal zu entgehen!

Ich sah mich um, irgendwie musste ich hier raus! Ich wollte Leben! Langsam aber sicher bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch das Ungetüm!

Die gewaltigen Schleimmassen zogen mich immer wieder nach unten. Aber schließlich erreichte ich das Gehirn des Kraken!

Meinen Säbel mit letzter Kraft haltend schlug ich mehrere male zu! Und plötzlich wurde es ruhiger...war es vorbei?

Nach... ich weiß nicht mehr wie langer Zeit , Gewissheit, der Kraken war tot...

Ein Grund zur Freude? Hm, darüber war ich mir nicht so ganz klar.

Was würde jetzt geschehen, wo sollte das hinführen?

Jetzt hatte ich Zeit... endlose Zeit... wartete auf den Tod, aufs weiterleben...hatte Zeit nach zu denken...

Hauptsächlich über Elisabeth...! War ich ein guter Mensch? – Nein eigentlich doch nicht;- oder etwa doch? Ich gestand mir ein das ich auf ganzer Linie versagt hatte, wäre ich von vorn herein auf der Pearl geblieben und nicht abgehauen wie ein Feigling, hätte ich Davy vielleicht den Hauch von Paroli bieten können...

Ich war kein guter Mensch aber ich wollte von nun an einer werden...

So , short Chap? Wie wars? Sollen wir das weiter führen oder net?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Siehe Chap 1

Diese Kälte...diese Einsamkeit...

Ich spürte wie das Ungetüm nach seiner verlorenen Schlacht sank um wenig später wieder an die Oberfläche zu treiben...

Ohne jegliches Gefühl von Raum und Zeit stehe ich hier, nicht mal mein Kompass scheint mir etwas zu nützen, weil---- weil er verdammt noch mal nicht nach Norden zeigt!

Das einzige, dessen ich mir sicher bin ist, dass Elisabeth.. und somit auch der Rest meiner Crew sich seit Tagen auf ein und demselben Fleckchen Erde aufhält!

Ich habe Hunger, habe Durst, bin zu müde um zu schlafen!

Elisabeth 

„Toll, schön,- ihr wollt Jack retten? Wie wollt ihr das anstellen, ohne Schiff?", ich wusste, dass ich eine gewisse Mitschuld an Jacks Untergang trug, es wurde mir immer wieder bewusst, wenn ich in die Augen von Will sah, der wohl hatte einiges mit ansehen müssen... während er im Boot auf mich wartete, aber wir hatten kein Schiff was sollten wir da noch irrsinnige Rettungsaktionen veranstalten!

Tia Dalma wusste es auch, sie wusste, dass ich dem Charme dieses Captains nicht hatte wiederstehen können, sie wusste, dass ich ihn zurücklassen musste und sie wusste dass ich alles dafür geben würde ihn zurück zuholen!

Aber wie verdammt sollten wir dass bewerkstelligen? Eine Hand voll Männer, ein... zweifelhafter Captain und ich- die meine Gefühle erst mal wieder sortieren musste!

Klar, ein Schiff zu kapern... eine Mannschaft zu finden ist nicht das Problem... das Problem liegt darin, eine Mannschaft zu finden die mit dir um die Welt segelt... in Ungewissheit, ob jeder Mann dieses Abenteuer überleben kann!

Bald fanden wir ein geeignetes Objekt, es war eine kleine Sloop, gesegelt von zwei einfachen Händlern und ihren 5 Sklaven... diese heuerten wir an, und die Händler gingen über Bord!

Wenige Stunden später befanden wir uns in Tortuga, doch keiner der alten Seebären zeigte auch nur das geringste Interesse uns zu begleiten... ich war mir sicher auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sich der Captain unseres Schiffes Barbossa schimpfte!

Aber nach einer Weile näherten sich uns zwei zierliche Gestalten:" Jack Sparrow ist tot, haben wir gehört!", meinte die Eine. „Dass wäre ja zu schade!" die Andere.

„Wir haben noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen!", kam es wie aus einem Munde.

„Segelt mit uns! Jack lebt! Wenn wir ihn gefunden haben, dann könnt ihr mit ihm Verhandeln!", gab ich zurück.

Zu meiner Verwunderung nahmen die Beiden ohne weiteres an.

„ Wir müssen euch noch irgendwie... tarnen!", mir war eingefallen wie Gibbs auf weibliche Crewmitglieder zu sprechen war.

Gesagt getan... nie hätte ich gedacht, dass man aus zwei Huren etwas so Männliches erstellen kann!

So bald geht's weiter...!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

„ Also zu erst mal... mein Name ist Elisabeth...", ja wie hieß ich jetzt eigentlich?...oder wie würde ich in Zukunft heißen? „Elisabeth...- Swann!"

Dazu hatte ich mich entschieden! Wer wusste schon was die Zeit bringen würde!

„ Angenehm... Giselle!", antwortete die eine, „Und ich bin Scarlett!", die andere!

„Ok, dass Leben unter Männern ist ...gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit dran..., ich werde euch jetzt mal den Rest der Crew Vorstellen. Offiziell heißt ihr jetzt Gerry und Sean. Alles Klar? Also los!"

Unauffällig folgten mir die beiden Huren in die Taverne.

JACK

Wenn ich überhaupt noch in der Lage war etwas wahr zu nehmen, dann musste gerade ein Ruck durch den verwesenden Kraken gegangen sein .

Land... hatte ich nun Land in greifbarer Nähe? Egal- ich hielt dass hier nicht mehr aus!

Langsam versuchte ich die Fleisch- und Hautschichten des Kraken zu durchtrennen, was mir mit aller,- allerletzter Kraft dann auch endlich gelang.

Dunkel, warum war es immer noch dunkel?

Nachdem sich meine Augen wieder einigermaßen mit dem wenigen Licht zurechtgefunden hatten, bemerkte ich, dass ich in einer Grotte oder ähnlichem war.

Ich sah alles nur verschwommen. Auf einmal fiel mir etwas auf, ein glänzendes Objekt auf dem Boden. Ich hob eine alte Silber oder Messingplatte auf und fühlte eine Inschrift... vielleicht war sie wertvoll... ich würde sie behalten.

Nun bewegte ich mich- soweit mir dieses möglich war – auf den Ausgang zu. Draußen angekommen, sah ich lauter rote und ein paar wenige blaue Punkte, die immer näher kamen!

„ Das ist Sparrow, kein Prozess, hängt ihn!"

Ich wurde unter den Armen gepackt und mitgezerrt. Verdammt... von einem Schlamassel ins nächste!

Kurze Zeit später vernahm ich die selbe Stimme noch einmal- ich kannte sie- nur zu gut...: Cutler Beckett !!!!!!!!

„ Was soll dass heißen, kein Galgen? – Dann morgen... aller spätestens morgen verstanden !"

Jetzt wurde ich wohl in eine Zelle geschubst! --- Definitiv... wir gingen die Treppe runter und ja... es war eine Zelle!

„ Hallo Mister Sparrow- th- auch dass noch!", erklang eine höhnische Stimme irgendwo im Raum.„Wie seid ihr bloß Davy Jones entkommen?"

Wer war das? Ich konnte nichts erkennen, außer etwas, dass sich bewegte!

„Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit, - jetzt bin ich hier- und dass nur wegen euch"

Oh oh... Norrington, nein danke... nicht schon wieder diese Schlange, blieb mir denn wohl gar nicht erspart?!

Es gab einen Schlag, ich wurde mit voller Wucht gegen die Gitter geschmettert. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, jedoch war ich fast blind, was meinem Gegenüber wohl auch aufgefallen war. Natürlich war er verzückt darüber und amüsierte sich köstlich- auf meine kosten, eine Ohrfeige hier ,eine da...

Und ich konnte gar nichts tun!

Doch plötzlich regte sich nichts mehr. Stille beherrschte den Kerker.

„Mr. Norrington, noch einen letzten Wunsch?"

Beckett musste Wohl hinzugekommen sein. Aber Norrington hängen??? Interessant, nur zu interessant! Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet.

Hochnäsig wie der Ex- Commodore nun mal war, gab er ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, versetzte mir zum Abschied noch einen unangenehmen Stoß mit seinem Ellbogen, und danach war ich wohl alleingelassen worden...

So, bis dahin- kein slash, Norri wird nicht zu eine der Hauptpersonen ( kurzes Gastspiel) ok... also sie spielt nicht mit den für meine FFs üblichen Hauptcharakteren – etwas völlig neues... kein Norrington... is irgendwie komisch wie dem auch sei, auf bald!


End file.
